More Than Meets the Eye
by highland-daughter
Summary: He's the Trickster. The Liesmith. The magic wielder. That's all anyone sees of Loki. Especially in the middle of a battle. But Loki is about to show everyone that looks can be deceiving. That there's more to him than meets the eye.


_**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Marvel. I own nothing and no profit is being made._

_**Rating:** T_

_**Warning:** Contains violence and language._

_**Author:** Inspired by a prompt over on the **norsekink** meme. Enjoy and don't forget to review._

_**oOoOoOo**_

When the energy wave hit him, Loki knew his magic was blocked.

He wasn't quite certain how it had happened, or how the little shit of a human villain had figured out that sort of energy, but he now stood, in the middle of a battle, without any magic what-so-ever. He glared at the human, a pathetic excuse of a man, who was laughing. Clearly aware of the effect the energy wave had had on Loki.

"Not so tough without your magic, are you," the man cackled, causing the Avengers, who had now finished dealing with the man's goons, to turn and stare at them in a mix of confusion and disbelief. "I didn't think that stolen Stark technology would ever be useful. But it's put you out of the game, hasn't it?"

The human laughed again and Loki let out a low sound. If there was one thing he hated more than not having his powers, it was being laughed at. He was not some weak little human. He was Loki Laufeyson, the Trickster and Liesmith. He had been worshipped as a god. And this pathetic piece of human filth was about to learn what happened to those who crossed him.

Drawing his daggers, Loki took a small step forward, flipping one of the daggers slowly. "You think you've beaten me, human?" He sneered in disgust. "Think you've made a fool of me?"

The human laughed again, though his hand tightening around the prototype plasma gun he was holding. "You're nothing without your magic," he chuckled, shaking his head as though dismissing Loki as a threat. "Everyone knows that."

Loki smiled slowly, a true Cheshire Cat smile, spreading across his face until he looked a bit crazy and utterly pissed all at the same time. "Then fight me," he said casually, as though he were talking about the weather or something equally mundane. "Or are you afraid that I'm too much for you even without my powers?"

The human growled angrily and Loki knew he had the man. Anger made people do stupid things. Like drop the gun and pull a knife. The human held said knife crudely, clearly not used to wielding it. It made Loki scoff slightly. If one used a weapon they should train with it extensively. Like Steven with his shield or Clinton with his bow.

"I'll show you afraid!" The human moved closer, his grip on the knife tightening until his knuckles turned white.

Loki was prepared for the man's sudden charge. Sidestepping, Loki spun, one hand lashing out so only the tip of his dagger caught flesh. The wound on the human's arm wasn't deep but it bled and definitely stung. That much was obvious from the sharp hiss the human made as he turned to face Loki again. The Trickster smirked, the expression a taunting one.

The human charged again.

This time Loki didn't sidestep. He met the human head on.

Moving as though it were a dance, Loki gracefully disarmed the man with a quick blow to the wrist. Before the human could react, Loki drove his elbow into the man's face, the loud crunch a confirmation that Loki had broken the man's nose. Blood and snot oozed forth and Loki took it as an opening. He swept outwards with one foot even as he shoved the man.

The human went down but didn't seem ready to concede defeat as he rolled and snatched his knife off the ground, staggering to his feet. Loki, still moving like he were dancing, lashed out with one dagger, the edge slicing cleaning through the back of the human's hand, causing the man to howl in pain though he held firmly to his knife. Without stopping, Loki swung out with his foot, catching the human in the knee and forcing him to stumble sideways.

"Come now," Loki taunted, smirking as he stepped back, easily twirling his daggers in his hands as though they were made of paper. "I thought you could put up a fight! Can't you do any better than this?"

The human snarled and lunged, attempt to drive his knife into Loki's stomach, but the Trickster easily dodged to the side. Without breaking his stride, Loki's knee came up quickly, driving right into the human's abdomen, effectively winding the man and causing him to double over. One of Loki's daggers sank into the human's shoulder, causing the man to gasp in shock and pain, the other dagger easily cut through the man's wrist. Hand and knife fell. The scream that filled the air hardly sounded human.

Loki stepped back and, just as the human straightened, the Trickster executed a perfect roundhouse kick. The blow caught the human in the face. The man's body crumpled instantly.

Loki stood over the human's broken body. The man was alive, though if Loki had wanted to, he could have easily killed the human at any time. He really had just wanted to send a message. He wasn't just a lethal magical being. He was just plain lethal.

With a satisfied smirk, he sheathed his daggers, and turned to face the Avengers who all stared at him in shock. "What," he snapped, suddenly feeling a bit awkward and doing his utmost to hide that fact. "You're all acting as though you've never seen a man take a beating before."

Shaking his head, while trying to act a nonchalant as possible, he strolled calmly away. Normally he would have just teleported back to the Avengers Tower but it seemed this time he would need to travel with the others. He had just neared the edge of the battlefield when he heard Anthony speak.

"Thor, have I ever told you that your brother is one scary fucker?"

A sly smile spread across Loki's face at the hint of fear he heard in Anthony's voice. Pride filled him instantly that he had been the one to put it there. Perhaps now people would think of him as more than just the magic wielding Trickster.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** Fin!_


End file.
